renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Escándalo
Escándalo *The Escándalo is a Failed Hulk owned by Arthur_Loxley Tudor and his wife, Lynna. *The Escándalo is under the command of Captain Arthur_Loxley, and co-captain, Lynna. *The Escándalo was built and is registered with Derby, Stafford. *The Escándalo is the flagship of a Tudor family fleet that will eventually include others. Maiden Voyage *The Escándalo will be traveling across the sea to Kalmar Union, specifically to arrive in Denmark. After the trip, the ship was going to make its way to Finland and Sweden to engage in international trade as well as engage in diplomatic events for the Kingdom of England. *The first Captain and crew of the ship will be composed of: Arthur_Loxley, Lynna, and Artur_le_breton. *Stafford County, and Derby have placed goods to be sold on consignment in Denmark. Private citizens have also placed goods to be sold on consignment in Kalmar Union. denmark_trip.jpg|Open sea after leaving the port of Derby. denmark_trip2.jpg|Out of the storm, alive on the other end of the North Sea. Tip of Holland. denmark_trip3.jpg|Updates on trip, including lost at sea. denmark_trip4.jpg|Up the coast to reach Denmark on the other side of this land. denmark_trip5.jpg|Almost to the top! denmark_trip6.jpg|Travel through the channel may be quicker to reach Denmark. denmark_trip7.jpg|Denmark has to be around here somewhere.... denmark_trip8.jpg|Land Ho! Denmark is found. denmark_trip9.jpg|Finally on our way back. No more storms for us! denmark_trip10.jpg|Dover is nearby! denmark_trip11.jpg|Docked at Dover, Sussex. Canterbury is nearby, and Hastings as well. denmark_trip12.jpg|Along the west coast to Derby! denmark_trip13.jpg|Not able to dock at Derby, we continue north to round Scotland to land in Holywell. denmark_trip14.jpg|Near the top of Scotland; Glasgow County to the left. denmark_trip15.jpg|Stuck in a cove that we thought was the top of Scotland. denmark_trip16.jpg|Finally out of the cove, and near the top of Scotland. denmark_trip17.jpg|Around the top, and south to Ardencaple, Scotland! denmark_trip18.jpg|To Ardencaple! Up the coast and we are there. denmark_trip19.jpg|Finally on our way to Holywell and back home to England. Second Voyage *The Escándalo completed the trip from Denmark and quickly re-embarked on a second voyage to Normandy, Holland, and Bretagne. *The Captain and crew of the ship will be composed of: Arthur_Loxley, Lynna, and Darktut83. *Stafford County, and Chester County have placed goods to be sold on consignment in Normandy, Holland, and Bretagne. *Passengers from Ardencaple and Ayr, Scotland will be ferried to Rotterdam, Holland. Booking Information *The Escándalo is scheduled to travel regularly around England's southern counties and ferry runs between England and France. Those interested in booking passage should contact Captain Arthur_Loxley. *Travel to other countries can be arranged at the discretion of the Captain and the construction of ports in the World. Shipping Policy and Rates *Selling Goods with the Escándalo. **Consignment - Work with the Captain to get your goods transferred to the ship's captain. The captain will sell your goods at the destination. When the ship returns, the sales proceeds and unsold goods will be returned to you. The fee for this is 5% of the gross selling price and £0.50 per unit of weight of unsold goods, which will be taken out of the proceeds. Consignment fee will be at the discretion of the Captain and based on several factors including length of voyage, other freight deliveries, etc. Repairs will be at the cost of the investors who have sent goods on consignment. **Traveling with your goods - This option allows you to retain total control over your goods. The fee for this is £0.50 per unit of cargo weight, but you have to purchase a ticket for your fare. A non-crew ticket from Derby to any destination currently costs £150. The ticket comes with an allowance of 50 free units of cargo weight. This option is ideal if you plan to work a long term trading strategy internationally. *Tickets Information **Passengers - 150 pounds from Derby to any destination ***- includes 50 free units of cargo weight; anything over 50 cargo weight is £25 per 100 units of weight extra. **Crew - 100 pounds from Derby to any destination ***- includes 50 free units of cargo weight; anything over 50 cargo weight is £25 per 100 units of weight extra. *Profit Sharing **Ship - 7 shares of gross sales after repairs **Captain of Ship - 1 shares of gross sales after repairs **Crew (2) - 1 share of gross sales after repairs Category:Ship